Butterflies
by Jessie's Wonders
Summary: Everyone gets butterflies. But they're not as bad as Tori and Beck's. They both decide to ignore what's been holding them back all this time, and tell each other how they feel.


**Butterflies**

Tori and Beck. Beck and Tori. Either way, they sound perfect together. She liked him, he doesn't know. He liked her, she doesn't know. They are both clueless.

When they enter each other's presence, they both get butterflies. They shrug it off, thinking that it's nothing. But they are totally wrong. They are meant for each other. No matter how cheesy it sounds, it's true.

Of course, neither Beck nor Tori have the courage to ask each other out on a real date. _Stupid butterflies_ they think to themselves.

Beck wants to ask her, but he just ended it with Jade. Or so he thinks. Is that just an excuse for him not to make a move?

Tori wants to ask him, but she thinks he still has feelings for Jade. Talk about love triangles! She couldn't do that to Beck.

Every day, every hour, every second, they think about each other. During class, during detention (because they were daydreaming about each during class), at home. No matter where they were, they would think about each other. But they couldn't confess. No. It was all too much. _Curse you butterflies!_ They continue to say.

At lunch, they converse of course. But even a heart broken Jade can see what's in between. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and creepily Rex can feel the electricity between them. Beck and Tori think that it's a coincidence that they always sit next to each other. To their friends, it's all apart of "Plan Beri".

One day, Tori invites Beck to her house. She decided that it's time she told him the truth. Beck decides to take this as an opportunity to do the same. Neither of they know what they planning. They just hope that their butterflies don't interfere.

The bell rings. The first thing that comes to Tori's mind is Beck. His hair, his smile, and the way he says everything so cool like. Uh oh. There go the butterflies!

Outside, Beck waits for Tori to answer the door. He's practiced what he's going to say to her. He managed to get all of the butterflies out. But when she opens the door and she smiles, _flutter flutter flutter. Stupid butterflies!_

"Hi!" she greets him.

"Hey." He says running a hand through his hair she steps away from the door, letting him in.

"So…" she says sitting on the couch.

"So…" he mimics.

"I have to tell you something." They say simultaneously. After sharing a brief laugh that was one breath long, Beck speaks up.

"You first."

"No, you first." She says nudging him on the shoulder. He smirked.

"How about we both go at the same time?" Beck suggested. Tori pushed her glasses up on her nose with her index finger.

"Ok. One…" she counts up.

"…two…" he follows. Anticipating until the moment when they reach 3.

"Three. I really like you." She blurted out at each other. Realizing what they had said to each other, they looked into each other's eyes. _I'm going for it. I'm going for it! _ The two love birds leaned in. Not caring if what they said was the nervousness speaking, or the pressure. They waited, and waited and they both saw fireworks. Big bright ones. Not the knock-off fire crackers or shooting stars mistaken for fireworks. But this was the real deal. His soft lips, her strawberry scented breath. It is perfect. They both pull apart blushing.

"Wow." He says trying not to pant.

"Yeah," she replies looking at him in the eyes. They smile, still having a few butterflies churning in their stomachs. He gently takes her hand.

"Will you accept to making me the happiest boy alive?" he asks. She looks unsure.

"Tori, if you say yes I'll do a funny dance especially for you!" he pleads. He gets up, pointing his fingers everywhere, wiggling his legs. He wasn't doing just a funny dance. It was funny, goofy, and everything in between. He was ignoring all of the butterflies inside of him. Tori, still sitting down, laughing at his silliness, she mumbles something in between laughs.

"Wh-what?" he says out of breath. She continues laughing.

"Yes! Yes I will be happy to make you the happiest boy alive." She concluded with a smile. She took his head and crashed her lips onto his. The electricity was quickly moving through their veins. Not caring about anything else in the world. Not letting those stupid butterflies get in the way.

**A/N: Yay! My first one-shot! I hope you liked it! Review please!**

_**xX HAVE SOME OF JESSIE'S WONDERS Xx**_


End file.
